


About Damn Time

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Arthur can be really stubborn, so it's a good thing Eames can be really patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for fififolle's 2016 fandom stocking.

“Bloody, fucking...”

“Problem, darling?”

Arthur looked up in disgust as he saw Eames sitting on the kitchen counter in the Geneva apartment that was going to be the team's base for the next two weeks.

“What are you doing here?”

“Always a pleasure to see you too, Arthur,” Eames drawled. He tried to draw Arthur closer but Arthur neatly sidestepped him.

“We don't need a forger.”

“Cobb says you do.”

Arthur slammed down the PASIV device on the kitchen table and took a deep breath. “We do not need a forger.”

Eames looked like he was about to say something flippant but then slowly hopped off the counter and went to stand in front of Arthur.

“What's happened?”

Arthur sighed, the fight draining out of him. “I think Dom's wrong about the mark.”

“May I?” Eames asked, leaning forward to take Arthur's briefcase from his uncomplaining hand. He opened it and took out the mark's file while Arthur stood watching. Finally Arthur shook himself out of it.

“I presume there's beer in the fridge?” Arthur asked.

“Of course.”

Arthur went to the fridge and got out two beers, setting one next to Eames. Eames refrained from raising his eyebrows and instead concentrated on the file in front of him.

“You might be right, I don't think we should proceed till we have more information.” Eames watched as Arthur opened the bottle of beer using the edge of the table and then downed the whole thing.

Arthur slammed the bottle down on the table as he finished and Eames slowly put down the folder.

“Not that the dishevelled devil may care look isn't a good one on you, dear, but what is really bothering you?”

“I don't want to talk about it,” Arthur said immediately. He looked at the bottle of beer and then back at the fridge but made no move to get another one out.

“You never liked him, anyway,” Arthur said after a moment, so quietly that Eames almost missed it.

“Ah,” Eames said. “Jasper? No, I didn't. You were far too good for him.”

“I don't know why I'm so annoyed. It's not like I...we weren't...I had a plan. I was going to see him for six months then move on to the next job and never see him again.”

Eames chuckled quietly. “Only you would be annoyed at your boyfriend for dumping you sooner than you could dump him.”

“He wasn't my boyfriend.”

“Fuck toy, then, if it makes you feel better.”

Arthur glared at him. “It doesn't.” He waved at the mark's file on the table. “You think we need to re-think this one?”

“I think if Cobb knows you have doubts he's probably cancelling the job as we speak,” Eames pointed out.

Arthur didn't try to deny it, just continued to look a little lost. Eames stepped forward, close enough to touch if he'd wanted to.

“You're sure there weren't more feelings involved than you expected?”

“Of course not, he's not...” Arthur closed his mouth quickly and tried to move away. Eames' reactions were quicker though, and he placed a hand on Arthur's arm before he could move.

“He wasn't what?”

“It doesn't matter,” Arthur said, though he made no move to get away.

“It matters to me,” Eames said.

Arthur hesitated, but he'd never been a coward, so he looked Eames straight in the face. “He wasn't you.”

 _“Finally,”_ Eames said, ignoring Arthur's confused expression and moving straight in to cup Arthur's face and kiss him. Arthur didn't react straight away and then he melted into the kiss, gasping as Eames pulled him up onto the table and slid in between his legs.

“You're an asshole,” Arthur said, between kisses and as he tried to untangle Eames' arms from his jacket.

“Yes, love. Ditto.”

Arthur probably would have said something else, but Eames had managed to get Arthur's belt undone and was pulling his trousers down around his ankles and then touching his aching cock and after that Arthur lost the power of speech for a good twenty minutes.

Eames never let him forget it.


End file.
